Home is Where the Heart Is
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Percy Weasley regrets his fate for the Ministry and is glad to reunite with his family. Set during the Battle of Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

~ If anyone gets confused on where and when Percy returns, it's in Deathly Hallows where Percy travels to the Room of Requirement just before the big battle at Hogwarts starts.

This will be like a deleted scene where they apparate back to the Burrow before they start fighting against Voldemort so this is set before Fred dies.

Sadly I don't own Harry Potter – copyright goes to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Bros.

The first half is partially from the book so don't remind me, but later on it's more of an extended scene.

NOTE: This was one of my other stories on my old profile. I'm happy to re-upload it.

Enjoy! ~

* * *

"_The Sacking of Severus Snape"_

As the moving statues had been awakened by the spell McGonagall had used, they began to walk side by side, followed by echoes and crashes in the corridor.

"Hogwarts is threatened! Do your duty to protect our school!" commanded McGonagall as the suits of armour strode out of the Entrance Hall.

Harry stepped back as more came through, some balls of steel were rumbling down the marble staircase.

McGonagall turned to him and eyes him sharply.

"Potter you must go to the Room of Requirement and bring everyone else to the Great Hall. Round up the other Gryffindors in place and escort them outside."

Harry nodded and went to leave but McGonagall stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again for so long... Harry." She said giving a weak smile.

Harry smiled in return. It was a rare occasion for Professor McGonagall to act tender and also by addressing his first name. He was used to the firm tone of "Potter."

"You too Professor. And you mentioned that earlier on in the duel in the Great Hall."

McGonagall straightened her hat. "Well, I would like to confirm it. Be quick now Harry and be careful!"

Harry ran back towards the concealed entrance of Room of Requirement which had been the DA's first meeting back in his fifth year.

What he didn't expect, was that the room was completely packed. It was crammed with students and teachers and prefects and even members of the Order.

There were a few people in the crowd that Harry didn't recognise but there were also some that he knew in an instant.

"Harry! You alright?" said Oliver Wood in concern who came over to him.

"Oliver!" Harry exclaimed. He had not seen Wood since his fourth year.

"What's happening, Harry?" Wood asked.

"They've-" Harry began but then Lupin came over at Wood's shoulder.

"You alright Harry? What's happening?"

"That's what I just said" Wood muttered.

"They've barricaded the school" Harry explained. "The armour are guarding the premises. Voldemort's on his way, you'd better leave quickly. What are you doing in here anyway?"

"We knew about this from the start Harry, which is why we met in here. You know when you were in charge of the DA? It's the exact same position we're in now only it's more fatal. We've sent messages to the rest of the DA" said Fred.

"What are they doing now Harry?" asked George who had appeared at his twin's side.

"Everyone's being evacuated and you will aswell. There is a war going on." Said Harry.

Before he could say anything else, everyone barged past with their wands raised as they headed towards the exit.

"They must have been told to leave already." Fred murmured.

"We're not leaving just yet. There's still more to come." agreed George.

"Come on you lot, we need to leave" pried Mrs Weasley gently as she guided her children out towards the door.

Ginny gingerly held onto Harry's hand as they slowly made their way past the crowd until her mother pulled her back.

"Not you dear"

Ginny scowled and let go of Harry's hand.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said, Ginny. You're going back home" said Mrs Weasley firmly.

Hearing at these words, Ginny's face reddened with anger.

"How come I don't get to go and the boys do? I don't want to go back and leave you here! You're my family, I'm not abandoning you like this!" she yelled.

"You are under-age Ginny! You will do as you're told and go back home! There is no alternative!" Mrs Weasley yelled back as Ginny struggled against her grip.

"Ginny dear, you'd better do as your mother says and go back home. This is no place for a young girl like you" said Mr Weasley gently placing a hand on Ginny's arm.

Ginny stubbornly shook him off. "I'm part of the DA! I can manage it alone if I wanted to!"

Fred took hold of Ginny's hand and looked at his mother in the eyes.

"Mum, I don't think it's fair that Ginny should be the only one to disapparate. Do you really want to send her back like this? She'll be scared stiff. She is sixteen years old. She can take care of herself."

Ginny couldn't help but beam at her elder brother. The way he stood up to his mother like that was what she had always hoped.

"I second that. Mum, Ginny is legally an adult now." Said George taking Ginny's other hand.

Mr Weasley looked at his wife. "They have a good point Molly dear. Let Ginny come with us."

But Mrs Weasley wasn't having any of it. She glared at her three children.

" She is not of age! For heaven's sake, you two have to drag her along everywhere! What were you thinking of, taking her with you?" she demanded.

Fred and George couldn't win over this argument. They knew there was no point.

"Mum's right Ginny" Bill said kindly. "Anyone under-age will have to leave. It is only right."

"I _can't_ leave!" Ginny wailed. "I don't want to! What if something happened to you?! I have to be here to look out for you! I can't-"

She was interrupted by a scruffling sound coming from the tunnel. They all stepped back in fright whilst the sound got louder and louder.

All of a sudden a loud thump and a figure had fallen out of the tunnel. Mr and Mrs Weasley stood in front with their wands poised in sense of a threatening creature.

However, it didn't look threatening at all. And it wasn't a creature. It was a person.

He stood up and wiped the soot off his face and put on his horn-rimmed glasses. His red hair was covered in dirt. It was Percy!

"Have I missed anything? I only just found out so I-I-..."

His voice trailed off as he saw his family, his own family standing right in front of him, gob-smacked.

Percy saw his parents slowly lower their wands and chuckled nervously.

"You didn't think I was a threat to you, did you?"

There was no reply. Until eventually Fred finally spoke. "Well, I'd take that as a yes"

"PERCY!" everyone yelled which gave Percy quite a fright.

Without warning, everyone ran and flung themselves onto him, Mrs Weasley sobbing and hugging him so tightly he felt his head would come off.

"Percy, you came back!" she sobbed as Percy awkwardly patted her back.

"Yes. I'm here now Mum. It's okay" he said soothingly.

Percy couldn't stand to hear his mother cry like that. His eyes filled with tears and he too howled.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried."I was such a prat! A selfish, power-hungry, pompous bastard! I was-"

"A Ministry Loving Moron?" Fred put in bluntly.

Percy nodded, tears spilling. "Yes. Exactly. I was such a fool! How could I have been so _stupid?!_ You all could have been killed and I wasn't there to save you and-"

"Calm down Percy. We're just so glad to have you back!" beamed Mr Weasely as he hugged his son.

Percy stopped sniffling and nodded. "I'm sorry Dad."

He then saw Harry hiding away in the corner.

"But the one I should really apologise to, is you Harry." He said quietly drying his eyes.

"I was wrong to say those things about you. It's just that...I was scared to think what the Ministry would think of me if I sided with you and your story about You-Know-Who, I mean, I knew you were telling the truth all along but-"

"You _knew?_ Then why did you deny it? You're a coward!" snarled Fred earning a sharp nudge from Charlie and Bill gave him a warning look.

Percy didn't disagree. "You're right Fred. I was a coward. I deserve a good kick in the head to be honest. I took advantage of Umbridge and that Skeeter woman and the lies she said about you. But seriously Harry, don't turn me in for that, I mean... I do want you in the family as much as everyone else but to say-"

"There's still no excuse for you acting like such an arrogant prick. You're one of the reasons why Harry got himself into all this" George fumed as Ginny nodded in agreement.

"GEORGE! Do not use that language!" snapped Mrs Weasley.

"Boys give your brother a break. He's been going through enough." Said Mr Weasley firmly.

Percy gave a watery laugh. "It's okay Dad. I've learnt my place. They have a right to hate me."

Harry smiled. "I don't hate you Percy. And it's okay. We all make mistakes."

"But Percy dear. Assumed you wanted to resign with the Ministry, even though you just lost your job, what made you suddenly want to join us after all these years?" asked Mrs Weasley curiously.

Percy inhaled deeply. "Well...they were imprisoning traitors all the time at the Ministry. I couldn't stand what they were saying about Hogwarts and you being incarcerated. It was bloody cheek of the new Minister to keep me in promotion when I had wanted to get back to you as soon as I could.

And then when Fudge resigned, it was bad enough for me to handle the reports and telegraphs myself and then I didn't know who to believe. I couldn't follow myself. I heard about the fight and here I am. I'm sorry what Fudge thought of you recently Harry. And I was stupid enough to believe that. Him wanting to plot against Dumbledore was beyond me. He was the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever seen."

Harry couldn't agree more. "Considering it wasn't all your doing. I just think Fudge was a bad influence on you."

Percy nodded slowly. "Yeah you're right Harry. I was worried in case you would be expelled from Hogwarts. It was all Umbridge really. What did Fudge ever see in her?"

"She was a right fucking bitch if you ask me" muttered Fred as everyone murmured "yeah".

"FRED!" shouted Mrs Weasley as Percy laughed.

"Spot on Fred. Yeah she was a cow but we saw the last of her thank god. I was just so scared and I had to come back. You know, there's no place like home."

From hearing these words, everyone beamed and crowded round Percy giving him a big family hug.

Percy noticed that one Weasley was missing.

"Where's Ron?" he asked suspiciously.

Harry knew this is what Ron would have wanted to see. "Uh he's up in the tower with Hermione right now. They can't come down at the moment. The suit of armor are boarding Hogwarts."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "Really? The Piertotum Locomotor spell? The one that McGonagall used?"

Harry nodded.

"What a woman" Fred and George smirked.

Percy heard and winked at the twins as they grinned back.

As soon as everyone broke apart, Fred came forward and held out his hand.

"We're sorry too Perce. For badmouthing you and all the things we ever said about you."

"Yeah. We didn't know you always had it in you." Said George.

Percy gave a sad smile and took their hands.

"I'm the one who should apologise, not you. I abandoned you. I betrayed you. I was a back-stabbing blood traitor. All I can hope for is to be accepted back in my own family. Where I really belong. Can you ever forgive me for what I did?"

Fred and George smiled and gave Percy a big embrace, the rest of the family joining in.

"Oh Percy darling, of_ course_ we forgive you! We don't know what we would do without you! After all, you are still as Weasley!" said Mrs Weasley as tears spilled down her face.

"Actually, we managed to do perfectly well without him" smirked Fred as Mrs Weasley frowned at him but George and Ginny giggled and so did Percy.

"I guess you all deserved a relaxing holiday without me bustling about. I promise I will never be a pompous, self-righteous twit again." Stated Percy, smiling.

Just then the door burst open and Lupin ran over to the huddled Weasleys.

"We need to get out there now. They're desperate for our help." He said.

"Mum, can I still come?" begged Ginny.

Mrs Weasley shook her head firmly. "No dear, you'd better get back. Percy, Fred and George, you'll have to miss out on this first battle for now. Grab the Portkey and get going."

The four Weasleys nodded and grabbed hold of the Portkey. They held tight and shut their eyes as they whizzed faster and faster until they landed safely outside the Burrow.

* * *

A/N I know this bit wasn't in the book but as I mentioned, it's a filler from my perspective. And this is not it. There's more to come so keep reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Swearing and abusive language

The Weasleys safely landed outside the Burrow but the foggy air didn't make them feel any safer.

As soon as it was noticed, huge grey clouds formed over the Burrow and then rain started to pour down. The four ran inside, their cloaks over their heads.

"Even at home we feel at risk." Fred muttered as he hung his cloak up.

Percy gazed round at the Burrow. He smiled as it was his home. Back in his own home where he had been away for so long.

"It seems so... different" he said as he looked around.

"Different? It's no different than it is now." Said George.

"Only because you've been away from here for too long you daft berk." Put in Fred.

"I'm just... I'm just so glad to have you back Percy" said Ginny as she got up and hugged her brother who returned it.

"Well I'm glad to be home." He said.

Ginny then started crying silently.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" Percy asked softly.

"It's really... weird ... having you not with us... not speaking to us... and then... you return when there's a battle going on .. and Mum and Dad and everyone at war and-" she broke down into hysterics as Percy embraced her.

"Oh Ginny sweetie, shhh, it's okay. I'm back now and I promise I will never ever leave you again. You're my family. I will always be at your side when you need me."

"Only you came too late you prat and you've upset Ginny now!" said Fred angrily.

"Come on Fred, haven't we already forgiven Percy?" said George. "You'll just make it worse by harping on about the past. What's happening now is even more serious. We could have been out there too but we have to be here to look after Ginny. She needs us. This is no time to be arguing."

Percy looked at George with great pleasure.

"You're right George. I don't want to be reminded of what I had done to you. It's not justified."

Fred's expression then went to solemn. "I'm sorry Perce. I guess this whole thing has been getting me a bit too upset as well."

"Come here Ginny" George murmured kindly and he placed Ginny on his lap giving her a kiss on her head.

"Everything will be alright. It's okay. Shhh, calm down. It's a shock, we're all in shock but we're here for you."

Fred sat down beside Ginny and patted her shoulder and the same action that George did.

Percy went upstairs, not wanting to face any of his brothers at this moment.

He went up to his old bedroom. It was changed into a box room. Everywhere there were cardboard boxes and bits of fire crackers.

Percy's eyes started welling up as his abandoned room was now the rubbish tip of the household.

"Did they really hate me this much?" he whispered.

His bed had gone and everything else that were his possessions.

The only thing he had left of him was his rusty old locket with his family's photo. Next to the photo, were letters in curved writing "Home Is Where the Heart Is."

He felt like he didn't have a real family. After all what he did to them and couldn't call himself a proper Weasley anymore.

"None of my siblings would have done something as foolish as I did." He muttered sadly as he placed his chain back in his pocket.

He felt really tired. He wanted to pretend this was all a dream. He pretended that he was Percy Weasley, the pompous Head Boy back in his Hogwarts years.

He couldn't think anymore as his memory was drowned by the last moment he had in this location.

XXXXXXX

" _Dad, sorry to disappoint you but I've got promotion at the Ministry and will have to leave by tomorrow. This is my golden opportunity. I'm not having you ruining my chances now."_

_Said Percy haughtily as he put down his glasses away and packed his suitcase._

_Mr Weasley looked unsure. _

"_Percy, I know it means a lot to you but I can't help but you do know that we have it rough with the Minister lately? I mean he's been giving out false rumours in the Prophet all of last month. His latest headline about "You-Know Who's return is undignified."_

_Percy frowned at his father._

"_Who says he's back? The last thing I heard was that the horcrux had destroyed his soul when he tried to reach for the Philosopher's Stone. I thought he was out killing more of them and didn't have the guts to face Dumbledore. The stone was too powerful for him."_

_Arthur sat down and rubbed his forehead._

"_Well... Harry's always been out fighting You-Know-Who and going on the lookout for Sirius Black. Although Professor Snape said he's been crossing lines ever since he first came to Hogwarts."_

"_That's the trouble with that boy." Said Percy indignantly as he scrunched up the Daily Prophet and folded it neatly under his arm._

"_If he just kept his nose out of dangerous business like that then he wouldn't be at risk. Whatever Lupin taught him for DADA has pushed him in even further in these circumstances."_

_Arthur frowned at Percy's criticism._

"_Now come on Percy, you know Harry's done no harm. He may have got himself into a dangerous situation but if hadn't been for him, things could have been a lot worse now."_

_Percy rolled his eyes._

"_Dad you know better than that. Potter's done more damage to us and the Ministry than he should. He has come up with these stupid stories about how he could create a stag patronus and wandering around in the middle of the night, getting himself into the Triwizard Tournament which is illegal since he is not of age and then gets you and Mum into hysterics about him getting into life-threatening tasks and then Dumbledore accepting him as a Hogwarts Champion as he may have earned all the winnings-"_

"_Now you're the one who's being stupid Percy" snapped Arthur glaring at his son._

" _For one, we call him Harry! Secondly,He won the tournament and look where your twin brothers are now since he gave them the winnings! They've got their own organisation set up which is bound to make more than I ever will at the damned Ministry! "Muggle Artifacts" is possibly one of the most lousy departments I ever could have worked at! With the help of Harry-"_

"_Oh look who's talking" sneered Percy_

"_You're in one of the most decent offices there are and yet you're setting aside the opportunity that Fudge has set for both you and me put altogether! Fudge had thought he made a fool of himself when he had heard the unforeseen Dementors! Potter, oh alright, __**Harry, **__has redeemed himself to make the Ministry look stupid! I mean, when we went to the World Cup Final, we were almost killed by death eaters out there and they were out for __**him, **__putting the whole lot of us in a dangerous situation,and you think Dumbledore is much of a fool to make this all happen!"_

"_Don't you_ DARE _insult Albus Dumbledore like that!" roared Arthur now up on his feet and glowering at Percy who glared back._

"_Dumbledore is a great man and the best wizard and headmaster we will have ever seen! If you want to become a secret spy for the Ministry-"_

"_How dare you suggest such a thing!" Percy shot back his eyes flashing angrily._

"_You are now thinking of me as some lethal weapon instead of a family member?! I knew I shouldn't have listened to you! You and Dumbledore and the rest of your pathetic candidates have been plotting against the Ministry as to get me out and make me lose my job! I __**earned**__ this Dad! I don't know why people mocked me for it but I got it and there's nothing you can do to prevent me from recruiting!"_

"_We have every right to pull you out if we wanted to!" bellowed Arthur. "You saw what they wrote in the headlines recently and you __**still**__ consider joining a bunch of morons who denied the fact that the hidden chamber had been re-opened and our daughter was almost killed __**and**__ when Hagrid was almost taken to Azkaban Prison?! You need to get your head out of the clouds and start talking sense!"_

_Percy's face was now blotching with anger. _

"_Are you saying that Fudge talks a load of crap?! He's not a bad person, he's just misunderstood! As the Chairman of the Ministry, he offered me this place so we could keep our economic status! The reason I think we've lost that is because you were stupid enough to quit and leave for the Order! The Order does__** nothing**__ for Defence Association, all they do is encounter the dark force!"_

_Arthur's face was as red as Percy's and was shaking with utmost fury._

"_Fudge is the ultimate manipulator! " he yelled. "As soon as I saw what he had claimed about the Triwizard Champion and sacking Dumbledore I had__** NO**__ further respect for the man! Percy do you want to live your life in depression and misery? Do you want everyone to think you're a sneak and a compulsive liar? You don't want to lead the same mistake I almost made! Making a compact with them before I even knew what I was going through!"_

"_I don't care what you say anymore! I don't care what you've been through!" screamed Percy, like he and his dad were having a loud shouting match._

"_This is__** my**__ ambition, __**my**__ life,__** my**__ future and you can't stop me! And as long as you stop believing the tales that a friend of the family has told then I will maybe listen to reason!"_

"_Harry is telling the truth! He's not trying to plot against anything!" shouted Arthur. "Would you rather he backed down and not risk his neck for us? You're bloody lucky you know someone like him! You're lucky he's even __**with**__ this family! After all he's been through-"_

"_He's violent and unstable, I know he can't help that. But I'm not putting up with this balderdash anymore! If you can't accept the circumstances then I may set foot out this door!" snarled Percy._

"_What on __**earth**__ is going on?" a voice yelled from upstairs._

_Mrs Weasley and her other children, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny had entered the living room, with utmost shock on their faces. _

"_Arthur, just tell me what is going on here!" she shrieked._

_Arthur and Percy just continued to glower at each other furiously. Arthur felt like he wanted to strangle him._

"_Molly, it's best you stay out of this." said Arthur quietly._

_Molly was on the verge of tears. She couldn't stand seeing her son and husband fight like this._

"_N..Never in all my years... have I seen such... just please tell me what is going on." She sobbed._

"_Never you mind!" snapped Percy suddenly causing everyone to jump. Molly was shocked but Arthur was outraged._

"_How dare you speak to your mother like that! Apologise now!" he shouted._

_Molly wiped her tears. "Percy- Percy, what's got into you?"_

_Fred withdrew his wand. George held his arm out but Fred pushed him away. He pointed it at Percy threatingly._

"_Fred!" gasped Molly._

"_Now listen here you pompous, arrogant prick. You'd better not be threatening us or-"_

"_FRED! FOR GOD'S SAKE, PUT THAT WAND AWAY!" Molly screamed and Fred hid his wand away at once._

"_I'm thinking of leaving! This family is driving me insane. You're nutcases, the lot of you!" Percy snapped._

"_Who are you calling nutcases?" Fred, George and Ron all yelled as Ginny stood in the same state as her mother._

"_**WHAT?!**__ Percy, you're __**LEAVING?! **__But... why? How?" gasped Molly._

"_You're not going anywhere without informing your family about this discussion!" Arthur shouted angrily._

_All Weasleys froze. They had never ever seen their dad so angry. And their brother was going to abandon them and leave them in a sorry state._

"_And I suggest you take back those things you said about Harry aswell!" Arthur added fuming._

_Ginny's eyes widened. Her lips curled. "What did you say about Harry?" she snarled._

_Percy stuck his nose in the air._

"_Ginny, I am so sorry for offending your precious "boyfriend" but I don't see why any one of us should sever ties with Potter anymore. He's the reason why the Ministry are a laughing stock."_

"_Sever ties? What do you mean "sever ties"? Ginny screamed tearfully._

"_You dare insult my best friend like that and I will give you a much harder time than Dad did!" hissed Ron._

"_So you care more about the Ministry than us?" George yelled._

"_Let me get this straight with you!" Fred snarled. "First of all, we call Harry by his first name,__** not**__ his surname, secondly, he is not just a friend of ours, we are his second guardians so he is part of the family! And all thanks to him, we've earned our debt with 1,0000 galleons which George and I are making profit and Dad! Harry has saved our lives multiple times and this is the thanks you show him? If you don't want to accept Harry in the family anymore then I suggest you leave. We'd be much better off without you!"_

_The Weasleys all gasped at Fred's sharp words._

"_Fred... you don't really mean that do you?" said George anxiously as he put his hand on Fred's arm._

"_I mean every word of it" Fred growled between gritted teeth. "Percy's shown he's nothing more than a power-loving prat. If he cares more about wealth than his own family then why should he be here?"_

_Ginny couldn't hold back the tears any longer. _

"_Percy, what's got into you lately? Why are you acting like this?"_

"_He claims that Harry is lying about You-Know-Who's return." Said Arthur furiously._

"_Harry's not lying! Dumbledore says he's back too!" exclaimed Ron._

"_Says the person who thought his best friend was lying about putting his name in the Goblet of Fire" retorted Percy._

"_Bit hypocritical Ron" said George._

_Ron flushed furiously. _

"_I didn't say he was lying, I was just... jealous."_

"_Point proven." _

"_You thought Harry was lying as well!" said Percy looking at Fred and George._

"_No we didn't." accused Fred glaring at Percy._

"_We believed Harry. Never once have we turned against him!" said George crossly._

"_Oh great, considering you now support a liar, a liberty-taker and a lunatic, since his own godfather was banged up in prison for 13 years!" said Percy nastily._

"_**YOU TAKE THAT BACK**__!" Ginny roared and went to lunge at Percy but Fred and George held her back, trying to restrain her with all their might._

"_You keep out of this Ginny" Fred warned._

"_Don't push it. You'll make him even madder" muttered George._

_Ron didn't say anything but his face was so red it almost felt like it was on fire._

"_Are you stupid or what?!" flared Arthur. "Harry never inherited his genes from Sirius Black and Sirius is a good man! He didn't deserve to have a criminal record!"_

"_Only because everyone thought Pettigrew sold out Harry's parents to You-Know-Who!" Percy glared back._

"_Which he did!" shouted Ron. "Pettigrew was one of James's Potter's best friends and he betrayed him! Sirius was tracking him down all along but they got the wrong man!"_

"_Ron shut up!" Molly cried._

_There was a long, tense silence. Finally Percy inhaled._

"_If you want me to stay here and treat you equally, then you should listen to me first. Harry Potter is unstable and violent. He gets himself into more trouble than he should. We're all put at dangerous risks because he can't stay out of it. It's better that we don't accept him as part of us anymore otherwise we would land ourselves in deeper trouble. Dumbledore believes every word he says and now he's fighting against the Inquisitor. You don't understand. I am very loyal to the Ministry and if they want me to report on these matters then I will. That's my job. If you would all stop goggling over Harry Potter and make him leave then I will change my mind about abandoning you."_

_The Weasleys now exchanged angry looks._

"_How selfish you are! You should reconsider our feelings as well as your own! " Molly yelled._

"_You don't __**know**__ my feelings!" cried Percy as tears started rolling down his cheeks._

"_You've just contradicted yourself wise guy" sneered Fred and George nodded in agreement._

"_We may have sympathy about your promotion but we are not abandoning Harry! He is part of this family now whether you like it or not! Do you want him to spend another living hell back at the Dursley's where he got tortured for 11 years?" Ron yelled._

"_Make your choice Percy. You'll have to turn back or leave." Said Arthur with his arms folded._

_Percy exploded. _**"**FINE! I'M LEAVING! NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE! YOU JUST LIKE SUCKING UP TO THAT OLD GIT AND HIS FOLLOWERS LIKE A FUCKING LEACH YET YOU WOULD NEVER DENY THAT HE, FOR ONCE IN HIS LIFE, IS WRONG! FOR ALL I KNOW IT WAS JUST SOME INVASION OF POTTER'S MEMORY! IF WE REALLY SAW WHAT HAPPENED THEN WHY HASN'T THERE BEEN ANY PROOF? I'M TELLING YOU, HE'S A NUTTER! I ONLY WANT THE BEST FOR YOU AND YOU SHUN ME LIKE I'M BLOOD TRAITOR OR A FUCKING TWO-FACED TOERAG! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE HAPPY THAT I'VE LANDED THIS GOLDEN OPPORTUNITY AND NOW YOU THINK I'M A SPY! WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU THINK I'M A SPY? I DON'T SNEAK ABOUT THE HOUSE WATCHING WHAT YOU DISCUSS EVERY DAY AND NIGHT! AND IF BILL AND CHARLIE COME HOME FOR CHRISTMAS , YOU TELL THEM I'VE GOT A CONTRACT ELSEWHERE! TELL THEM I'VE LANDED A ROLE IN THE ARTIFACTS DEPARTMENT! THAT'LL SATISFY THEM AND YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"

_He slammed the door so hard that the clock on the wall fell off and broke._

_Stunned silence followed. Absolutely no one spoke for the whole evening._

_Until later at night, Arthur mumbled "He's going to regret this. I know he will."_

_No one mentioned Percy's name at all. It was like he was no longer a Weasley._

Percy's eyes stung at the memory. His family was right. He truly regretted everything.

"I'm glad to be back. I missed all of you." He murmured to himself.

* * *

A/N If anyone couldn't remember when the fight scene was, it was in the beginning of "Order of the Phoenix" It was mentioned by never revealed so this is my perspective of it. I would really really appreciate feedback for this story as I want to know how the argument scene was settled as long as there was no OOCness as I realise that puts fans off. I don't know if this fight scene has been done before but I hope you liked it overall!


End file.
